Another Life
by Kairianna864
Summary: Elizabeth wants more from life than being the governor's daughter. She wants adventure and romance which is exactly what she gets when she meets a gorgeous pirate named Will Turner. WXE!
1. Chapter 1

Being the governor's daughter had its high points I guess; beautiful balls, fancy gowns, and a large manor. Everything may have seemed so glamorous and amazing, but the truth? It was a prison, an impenetrable fortress in which no one would be able to escape.

I, Elizabeth Swann, pondered all of this as I sat in our tea room. I was surrounded by nobles of Port Royal, who by the way had been talking none stop for three hours straight. At seventeen I was still forced to attend these frivolous affairs. I did not nor do I now have any idea what was being said or spoken of, not that I would want to, but for once it would have be nice to not be in the dark about the happenings of Port Royal or the world for that matter.

I turned my head to the large window to my left. The view was one of the ocean; a beautiful sight for no one who has ever seen it. In the Caribbean the water was the clearest in the entire world, or from what I had seen at least.

I had, by now, tuned out the voices of everyone around me; I was in my imaginary world of adventure and romance. I imagined myself sailing the ocean on a large ship. Behind me, with his arms around my waist, was the most handsome man. To make things a little more interesting, he was also a pirate. His cheek rested against the side of my head, and I could feel his warm breath against my own cheek. I turned my head slightly, just to see his face once…

"Miss Swann," I snapped my head back to the group before me; back to reality.

* * *

"Captain Norrington's promotion is tomorrow," Estella reminded me as I brushed my dark blond hair in front of the mirror before bed that night.

I looked at her reflection as she pulled down the blankets on my bed. "Yes, Estella, I know. I have been told about three times today," I murmured.

Captain James Norrington, or soon to be Commodore, was my father's favorite naval officer. He sailed with us from England eight years prior. He was about eleven years older than I, but my father seemed to think James and I were the perfect match. I, however, had never seen James in that light. To me, he was an older brother not a lover.

I stood up and walked to my open window. I leaned on the sill to watch and listen to the steady rhythm of the waves. As I scanned the shore I saw a ship with black sails. I frowned; I knew I had never seen that particular ship before.

"I'm sorry, Miss," Estella said from somewhere behind me. "I just thought you might want to…"

I cut her off, "Know?" I spun around. "Yes, my entire world revolves around James Norrington so why wouldn't I want to be reminded. I think of nothing but balls and gowns and when James will propose. I lie awake at night wondering all of these things because that is my role in this world."

Estella froze, wide eyed. "I'm sorry, Miss. I did not know that was how you felt."

I sighed and walked over to her taking her hands in mine. "No, Estella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I let go of her hands and walked to my bed side table, picking up a worn book. I flicked through the pages and turned back to Estella. "I just want more from my life. I don't want to be the governor's daughter or the Commodore's wife forever. I want adventure and love." I smiled softly. "I want a man who swipes me off my feet and takes me out of this prison cell; a man who will make wild, passionate love to me on a secluded beach."

"Miss Swann!" Estella nearly shouted while running and closing the door.

My smile grew to a grin, "Is it so bad to want that, Estella?"

She looked flustered for a moment, but the smiled shyly, "No, of course not. But you must be careful what you say, Miss Swann."

I sighed and sat the book back on the table. "I know. I must watch everything I do. Sit still, look pretty; my wonderful role in life." I slumped down onto my bed. I looked back at Estella who walked over to me. "I just want more, perhaps another life completely."

"I understand, Miss," Estella said softly. I slipped my feet under the blankets as Estella pulled them up to my waist. She then busied herself with putting out the candles.

As she turned to leave I said, "Thank you for listening, Estella."

"Not a problem, Miss," She smiled as she walked out the door.

I sank lower into my bed and closed my eyes. _James is a fine man, but just not the man for me_, I thought. As soon as the thought came I pushed it away. Not five minutes later I was in my imaginary world with my handsome pirate.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Are you ready?" I heard my father's voice through my bedroom door.

"Yes," I answered quietly. He opened the door and looked at me.

"Oh, Elizabeth. You look beautiful," He stated.

I smiled a little, "Thank you, Father."

He seemed to remember something at that moment and said, "The carriage is here to take us to the fort."

I nodded and followed him out my door, down the stairs, out the front door, and into the small, but quant carriage.

The ride to Fort Charles was not long, but it seemed to take forever. I watched out the tiny window at the small, but busy port town. Everyone had something to do and none of those things included a fancy party for the new Commodore. Oh, how I wished I could be one of those people.

The carriage suddenly stopped; I realized that we had made it to the fort. My father and I slipped out of the carriage and were on our way to the entrance of the fort when my father was stopped by another noble man; Mr. Lance, I believed.

As they spoke I let my eyes wander. There was a group of small children playing across the dirt street. I smiled as I watched them; they seemed so free and…happy.

I looked away from them and my eyes found…a man.

I'm not sure why I stopped to look at him, but I did. It was almost as if something pulled my eyes to him. He was incredibly handsome. He had long, curly brown hair which was held back by a worn green bandana tied around the top of his head. He wore a burgundy shirt with a black vest, pants, and boots. If I were to take a guess at what a pirate looked like, he would be my exact vision. As he walked closer I noticed he was thin, but muscular. I also thought I saw something glint in the sunlight near his waist where a long sash was tied; a sword maybe?

With every step he took towards me, my heart began to beat faster. I looked at my father and noticed he was still in a deep conversation with Mr. Lance, so I turned back to the handsome man.

As soon as I did his eyes met mine. His eyes were a beautiful, warm brown. I smiled shyly as he walked by me. He smiled back and then did something unexpected. He winked at me. I continued to let my eyes follow him and saw that he looked back over his shoulder at me, still wearing his gorgeous smile.

_Wow_, I thought.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok, so this is my new story. Please let me know what you think (You would not believe how inspiring your comments are!). I've been wanting to write a Pirates story for a while now and this idea came to me when I was watching At World's End the other day. It's going to be a little different from the movies. I also know where I'm going with it for the first few chapters, but after that I have no idea so if anyone as an idea go ahead and PM me and let me know your ideas. I would love to read them. I'll stop now, but thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, but I wish I owned Orlando! hehe...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello dear readers!! First off I really want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Second, I have realized that by chapter 6 I will probably have no idea where to take this story, so if anyone has any ideas please PM me. Otherwise this story will probably end somewhere around there. I'm putting the finishing touches on chapter 3 so it shouldn't be too long before that one is up (although it is finals week so who knows when I will have time to get it posted). Well, enough of me blabbing, on with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (damn it!)**

* * *

During the entire ceremony my mind was back at my simple yet significant meeting. I kept remembering the way he smiled, the way he walked, and the way he winked at me. And those eyes; that soft beautiful brown color, just thinking about him my heart began to beat faster.

I glanced out at the crowd around me to see if he had come to the ceremony, but I did not find him. I was completely infatuated with a man that I did not even know the name of. How pathetic was I? But I could not help it. He was just so handsome.

When the ceremony ended I headed back to the entrance to sneak out so that I might get to see _him_ once more. Unfortunately, I did not make it half way before James Norrington stepped in front of me. I thought about skirting around him, but thought better of it. My father would give me a long talk about being rude if I did. Plus James was very difficult to get away from, especially if he wanted to talk, which I had no doubt that was what he wanted.

"Elizabeth, I'm so glad you came today," He said with a smile.

I smiled back politely and said, "Of course, I did. And congratulations, Commodore."

James let his eyes drop to the floor quickly as if he was slightly embarrassed, but just as quickly they returned to my face, "Thank you, Elizabeth." He paused for a moment. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you," I said under my breath.

We stood in silence for a few moments. I was about to tell him goodbye and continue on my way to the entrance when James asked, "Might I have a minute with you; in private?"

I gazed longingly at the entrance and sighed, but put on a fake smile and said, "Sure, James."

He took hold of my arm and gently pulled me away from everyone else. Then he turned to me and began, "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This…promotion throws into sharp relief of that which I have not yet achieved, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was shocked and speechless. Well, I knew James was going to propose I just did not know it would be so soon. I opened my mouth to say something, anything really, but nothing came out. And James kept wearing a hopeful look on his face which made me feel horrible. I never wanted to hurt him, but how could I say yes? I didn't _love_ him.

Finally I whispered, "I…need some air. I will be right back." Before James could say anything I lifted my heavy skirt slightly and headed for the entrance I had been praying to escape to.

Several people tried to stop me to talk, but I just ignored them. Father would probably want to talk to me for being impolite, but by then I didn't care. After what seemed like an eternity I made it out of the fort and headed off in the direction of a cliff where I used to sit and read whilst the sun would set.

It took me five minutes to reach the secluded cliff. I walked right up to the edge, and then I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I had to wrap my head around James's proposal.

He really didn't _know_ me and he had asked me the most important question in someone's life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and he didn't know the real me. He thought he knew me, I realized. But no one really knew me. I hated this life when others thought I loved it.

I opened my eyes to look out at the ocean. What I wouldn't give to leave this town to go sailing. I would miss my father, I knew that, but if I wasn't happy then how could he be angry for trying to be happy? I would go everywhere and anywhere I had always dreamed of going. I wouldn't look back or regret leaving this life behind.

"You really shouldn't be standing so close to the edge, Miss," A voice called from behind me.

I spun around, but when I did my foot slipped and I knew I was going to fall. I let out a small scream and I closed my eyes preparing myself to hit the water or the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Only I didn't, instead I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me up onto the land, against a muscular chest, and back away from the edge.

I opened my eyes to my savior. It was _him_, the man I had seen before the ceremony!

"Are you alright?" he asked, his concerned, brown eyes searching my light honey ones. No words came to me; it was as if I had forgotten all forms of speech. He was _holding_ me, in his arms. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body and through the fabric of my dress. And my eyes were locked with his. I was completely lost in him.

When I didn't answer him he said, "I did not mean to startle you. Actually that was exactly what I didn't want to happen."

Finally, I found words and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled that beautiful smile. Then as if he suddenly remembered the position we were in he removed his arms from around my waist. I was quite disappointed, but realized it was much easier to think when he wasn't so close. He took a few steps back as well.

"May I inquire as to what your name might be, Miss?" he questioned.

I smiled teasingly, "You may, but I might not answer."

He grinned glancing at the ocean. His eyes met mine again a few moments later and he said, "What is your name, Miss?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, "If it gets you to stop calling me 'Miss' then yes I will answer." I paused for a moment. "My name is Elizabeth Swann."

"Ah, the governor's daughter," he stated looking slightly amused. Then he stepped forward taking my hand. "My name is Will Turner." He moved my hand to his lips, leaving a kiss on it.

I looked to the ground shyly. No man, except for James, had ever kissed my hand.

He brought my hand down slightly, but continued to hold it. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What exactly were you doing over there? Thinking about jumping?"

I was a little startled, "Of course not. I come here to think and clear my head." Then I narrowed my eyes, "How did you find me?"

He grinned, "I saw you leave the fort before the ceremony was over. I thought you looked upset and I didn't want you to wonder off and get into trouble. There are many dishonorable men around."

I smiled, "So you followed me?"

He nodded, "Yes, to say it simply I followed you."

I felt my stomach flip and my heart beat a little faster. He'd followed me. He didn't want me to get hurt. I had a feeling before long my infatuation with this man would become more than just an infatuation.

"Elizabeth!" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. Will dropped my hand. I watched as James stormed up and placed his sword on Will's neck. "Step back away from her!"

"No, James!" I yelled grabbing onto his arm and trying to remove the sword from Will's neck immediately. "He did not harm me, I swear! He saved me!"

James looked away from Will and to me. He was frowning, "He saved you? When?"

"I was too close to the edge over there and I almost fell, but Will caught before I did," I breathed glancing at Will and giving him a small smile. He returned it by barely lifting the corners of his mouth; his whole body was ridged. I turned back to James, "Please, lower your sword, James."

James looked between us and finally lowered his sword. Will visibly relaxed once the sword was away from his neck. I then noticed that James had not come alone. About ten other members of the royal navy were behind him.

James put his sword back in its sheath and then said, "When you did not come back to the fort I decided to take a few men with me to come and find you. On our way to your home we heard a scream and came as soon as we could. I thought someone was hurting you. But since that was not the case I believe thanks are in order." He held his hand out to Will.

Will glanced at James then at his hand. After a moment Will took hold of his hand. But as soon as he did James pulled his wrist closer and pulled up his sleeve. I looked down and saw a welt on Will's right wrist; it was a brand in the shape of a "P."

"Well, have a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. I want to give a huge thank you to my beta PirateRN. You are awesome! You really helped me with my wordings. Well, I'll stop now and let you get to the chapter. Oh! Please Review!!!**

* * *

"Gillette, fetch some irons!" James exclaimed bitterly. Will wrenched his wrist out of James's grasp with ease. The naval guards quickly surrounded him, anticipating his escape attempt. Yet to everyone's surprise Will remained at James's side, calm yet notably disgusted.

I couldn't take in the scene another moment! Did James have no sense of decorum? I stepped in front of Will, "I really must protest, James. Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

Gillette came forward and began to handcuff Will. It took all my strength not to jump between them. I had an overwhelming feeling to protect Will.

James looked at me and softly replied, "One good deed is not enough to redeem him of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn a man," Will sarcastically said under his breath.

I turned and gave him a look of warning. Now was not the time to be mouthing off to an officer. I looked back to James, "Look at him! He is of my age. His life has barely begun and you wish to lock him up!"

"Take him away," James nonchalantly commanded, promptly ignoring my outburst. Gillette and Grover began leading Will back towards the naval base.

"James—," He cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. The law is the law," he stated simply.

I glared at him; my eyes revealing the hurt in his disregard of my feelings. Seeing him reflect momentarily then stare defiantly back at me, I turned quickly in hopes of catching the soldiers. James grabbed my arm. "Elizabeth, you should stay away from him. He's dangerous."

I pulled my arm roughly from his hand, "I trust him." I ran towards the naval men escorting Will and abruptly stepped in front of them. "I need a moment alone with the prisoner." They looked at me with utter confusion. "Now!" I snapped. When they still did not move, I looked towards James and pleaded. "He saved my life, the least I can do is thank him without an audience." James rolled his eyes and motioned for the soldiers to step aside. Once clear, I smiled sweetly at Will, trying to put on my best outward show of appreciation, and whispered, "I'll figure out a way to set you free, I promise."

Will shook his head grinning, "Elizabeth, I am a pirate. They're not going to just grant me pardon. You shouldn't worry about me."

I reached up and touched his face. He surprised me by leaning into my hand and closing his eyes. I saw James take note of his gesture, "Here sir let me help you wipe that from your face." I stated loudly, now tracing Will's cheek with my thumb. "I have to try. You saved my life. The least I can do is return the favor." I quietly murmured.

His grin softened to an adorable smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth," he said quietly. He turned his face and placed his soft lips on the palm of my hand. His dark eyes met mine, and I felt a moment of despair as his lips left my skin. "But do not worry. I've been in far worse conditions." He replied with an airy confidence.

Grover and Gillette came over and took him roughly by the arms guiding him back towards the base. I stood still for a moment, still caught up with the feeling of his lips on my skin. James took my elbow and turned me to face him. I stared blankly at him for a moment, then couldn't stand to look at him another minute. Tearing my arm from his grasp, I ran back towards the courtyard. Hot tears spilled over my cheeks as I quickly stepped into my carriage and ordered to be taken home.

* * *

"But, Father, he saved my life! You cannot allow this injustice!" I replied, trailing my father through the manor.

"Elizabeth, he has been branded by the East India Trading Company," My father sighed. "This means he has done some great crime or a multitude of offenses to warrant such a mark."

"But you don't know that for certain!" I retorted. "He could have been marked by mere association!"

"It does not matter," he turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Even to be connected to piracy is a crime."

I contemplated his reasoning for a moment then was unable to contain myself. "This is utterly ridiculous. He did nothing wrong! I cannot let him suffer and die for showing mercy upon me!"

My father smiled sympathetically, "I understand sweetheart, but there is nothing that can be done. It is decree that all pirates hang by the noose. His fate has been decided."

Once again I started to cry, "You are the Governor of Port Royal, surely you can do something!"

He shook his head, taking me into his arms. "My hands are tied darling. Tomorrow he will be sentenced and in a few days he will hang."

I looked up from his shoulder, "You mean he will not be executed tomorrow?"

He released me and began shuffling some papers on his desk. "The gallows have to be rebuilt. The wood had begun to decompose and it was no longer stable."

_A few days_, I thought. That wonderful rotten wood had bought me some time. I had to help Will escape! I wouldn't let James or some silly decree end his life without just cause.

"Then I wish to see him," I exclaimed. Father looked up from his desk, "I mean…to help him…repent! Yes! I want to help him father, and if I can't save his life then at least allow me to save his soul!"

He frowned and went back to his paperwork, "Elizabeth that would not be safe."

I moved closer to his desk, "He _saved_ me father. Please allow me to do the same for him! As a devote Christian I see it as my duty."

He sighed, taking a moment for contemplation, "I can see your point…all right. You can see him, but he will remain behind bars. He may have saved you, but he is still a pirate and cannot be trusted."

"Thank you father." I could hardly contain my smile as I left his office. I had just been granted to see Will daily, and with both our minds at work his freedom was practically secured.

* * *

That night I could hardly focus on my book. My mind was reeling with the past day's events. Estella entered my room and sat next to me on the bed. I looked up from my book and when she didn't respond I did, "What?"

"Have you answered James yet?" She asked without missing a beat.

"About his proposal?" She nodded. I shook my head, and looked to buy myself some time. "No, matters like this take great contemplation, I fear my answer will take a few days."

"Why?" she asked, frowning. I rolled my eyes and gave up my ruse,

"I have no wish to even speak to him at the moment, and I certainly do not want to marry him… ever," I sighed.

"He is a good man Elizabeth, He would be able to provide and care for you, we should all wish to be so lucky." Estella said causally avoiding addressing me directly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Did father put you up to this?.

She began to fidget, "Of course not, Miss Swann."

I raised my eyebrows, "You're a terrible liar."

She let out a huff, "I know, but it would be a fine match; you and the Commodore."

"I don't care," I said, placing my book on the side table. "I do not care about James. He is a coward. He finds it much easier to follow decree than to take honor in standing up for what he knows is right."

Estella now narrowed her eyes at me. "Might this have something to do with the fact that Commodore Norrington happened to put a very dashing pirate in jail today for the crime of saving your life? If it's not too bold to ask?"

I smiled pointedly at Estella, "It may have something to do with Will."

"Will?" she asked, confused.

I nodded, "His name is Will Turner. Oh, Estella, you should have seen him! His hair was long and soft with gorgeous brown eyes to match. He was strong willed and handsome. He looks exactly like I've always pictured a pirate. Although instead of being fierce and cruel he was sensitive and endearing. He treated me as an equal instead of giving me some false bravado. He was perfect."

Estella gave me a teasing grin. "What?" I asked.

"I think, Miss Swann, that you have fallen for a pirate," she said simply.

I was shocked. These feeling couldn't be love, it was mere infatuation... But what if Estella was right? The more I thought about it the more I realized that Will meant the world to me. That his simple act of kindness today was one of the greatest moments of my life. I smiled; of course!

"I'm in love with a pirate."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, awesome readers! So I'm sorry this is a little late, but you are getting the best possible chapter that me and my amazing beta, PirateRN, could crank out! I really loved how this chapter ended up. So please review and let me know what you all think! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean....(sigh)**

* * *

As the sun rose in Port Royal I found myself already making my way to the fort. The flowers were blooming, birds were chirping merrily, and I pondered if love made everything seem brighter. True, I had never before been in love. Yet here I was already on cloud nine and it was only half past eight in the morning. I could not get Will off of my mind. I also acknowledged that this feeling of bliss is better shared, and my suitor of choice currently was behind bars. There must be a way to set him free- albeit all the most current ideas were rather criminal. Lawful or not, I was not going to sit around and let him be hanged; a rope around that beautiful neck right where my lips should be… _Stop it, Elizabeth!_ I argued with myself. Time was of the essence, I needed to keep my amorous feelings at bay! That is, at least until I could act them out without the nuisance of shackles and chains.

As I approached the fort gate I began to feel out of place. It was considered improper for a woman of my station to be walking through town without a chaperone. By the looks of the townspeople, I was not the only person who thought my situation to be inappropriate. This morning father demanded I wait for James to escort me, but a fit of tears later I was out the door and briskly walking down the path towards town.

Unfortunately, James's carriage was already pulling up to the front terrace and he soon jumped out and was nipping at my heels. "Elizabeth!" he roared as he chased after me. My pace quickened and I said a quiet prayer that he would trip. He knew nothing of love, to him a good marriage was made between two men about a woman, instead of being between a man and a woman. He was a Commodore of the Royal Navy, and the governor's daughter was quite the prize to be won. My beauty and father's unwavering consent only made me out to be his trophy bride. It was a book of rules that dictated who I should marry, rules which to me were made to be broken.

"Elizabeth," he stated, quite out of breath, as he lightly grabbed my elbow.

I pulled my arm from his grasp and refused to acknowledge him. I kept my eyes forward and my pace swift.

"Your father said I was to escort you to the fort. Patience is a virtue."

I said nothing.

"I just do not understand what is at the fort that would merit such haste?" He struggled to keep my pace. The more his mouth rambled on about my apparent unacceptable behavior the more I wanted to slap it shut.

"Elizabeth, answer me!" This time he took a firm hold of my arm, and turned me abruptly to face him. The look of disgust on my face did not faze him.

"I was granted permission to see Mr. Turner."

"The pirate?" He sneered. I rolled my eyes. "Elizabeth, I must protest. His actions do not merit your kindness." Freeing my arm from his grasp I continued towards the fort. "His reputation in Port Royal long preceded his most recent admirable arrival."

This caught my attention. I stopped and reluctantly turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

"Records show that four years ago a teenager by the name William Turner came to Port Royal. He was in the company of a pirate named Jack Sparrow." I scanned my memory, Jack Sparrow was an infamous pirate, and news travels fast. If he had ever been on the island, I would have known.

"I do not recall…" I started.

"You were in England with your father at the time." James interrupted, "Knowing the manor was venerable with the governor's absence they attacked and made off with jewelry, currency, and a fair amount of aged rum. The navy attempted to catch them, but their ship was too fast. Soldiers still talk of the ship with black sails that speeds through the sea as if it was pushed by Calypso herself." He ended his narrative quite cocky, and resembled a child who had just beguiled his play mate.

Regrettably his tale was familiar. My father had a business affair in England and I had pleaded with him to take me with him. When we arrived home we found out that bandits had broken into our home. It was the gossip of the house staff that informed me that these bandits were indeed pirates. Infamous pirates at that! This was the spark that set my fascination with pirates afire.

"A ship with black sails?" I questioned. I had seen a similar ship slipping into the night two days prior, the night before I met Will.

"It is known as the Black Pearl. Captained by Jack Sparrow himself, who gloats his ship can out maneuver anything that floats on the Caribbean." James replied bitterly.

I had read of Jack Sparrow. He was the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean. For years he attacked and pilfered local Ports then he unexpectedly stopped. It was as if he had fallen off the globe. Rumor was that a man by the name of Barbossa had organized a mutiny and had overcome his ship.

"Let me take you home Ms. Swan," James coyly responded to my silence. I turned from him and once again started towards the fort. "May I at least offer my company?" He retorted as he stepped in front of me.

"I have offered my services to the prisoner, and have my father's consent to visit him and show mercy." Forgetting to mention my father's wish for me to have a chaperone, I stepped around him, "Good day Commodore." The use of his formal title rendered him speechless, as I hurried off on my mercy mission.

* * *

When I arrived to the front gates I gave the same line to the guards who luckily had a similar sense of ignorance and gave me no trouble. It was when I arrived to the entry of the naval prison that my luck seemed to run out.

"I am here to speak with Mr. Turner," I said firmly. "My father has made an arrangement."

"Entry into the prison requires a letter bearing the governor's seal." The guard aggressively replied, remaining firmly planted in front of the gate.

"How dare you accuse me of being dishonest!" I roared. "Have you no clue who I am?" I took a step towards him shaking my finger inches from his face, "I am Elizabeth Swan, daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. Diplomacy itself dictates that I represent your chief therefore I have no need to provide his seal. My actions are his own, how dare you question the actions of the Governor!" Moments later he was guiding me down a dark corridor which soon led to a larger room filled with cells.

The room was dim, light only by the small windows of each cell. Fortunately, there had been a dry spell of crime in Port Royal and only one cell was currently occupied. He was sitting with his legs elevated on the small bench in his cell. His head was resting against the cold bars, and his eyes were closed. Admiring him, I noticed the look of peace on his face. This wasn't the first time he had been behind bars.

"What are you doing here, Elizabeth?" he asked without opening his eyes, a small grin appearing on his face.

His comment took me off guard, "How did you know it was me?"

He opened his eyes and eased himself upright. "If you were going for the element of surprise you should have worn different shoes." I looked down and slightly lifted my skirt, revealing the high heels of my buckled shoes.

"Oh," I sighed.

He stood and walked toward me. "Now, I'll ask again. What can I do for you Ms. Swan?"

Looking at the guard I straightened my skirt and stood tall, "I have come to offer mercy Mr. Turner." I walked closer to the cell watching him closely, "If you will please offer me your hand I will join you in prayer, with hopes that the Lord will spare your soul." Will looked curiously at me, and I looked sternly back at him. I could literally see the light come on as his mind recognized my scam.

"I appreciate your kindness." He lamely replied as his hand reached through the bars and took my hand in his own. The callus feeling of his hands took me by surprise, and I could feel his gentle strength as his thumb rubbed across my palm. I momentarily was back in the clouds, but quickly came back to reality and bowed my head as if to pray. The guard did not move. I sighed loudly and turned to my annoying shadow.

"Repentance is something that done between a soul and a witness. It does not require a crowd." The guard looked stunned.

"But, Ms. Swan, he is a wanted felon!"

"Who is locked behind bars. Now please leave us!" The guard begrudgingly stumbled out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned my attention back to Will. He now looked at me as if I was insane.

"I wanted to see you," I said bluntly. "Being alone locked in a cell seems quite lonely, but if my presence is not appreciated I can leave." My voice was stern but my eyes pleaded with him to ask me to stay.

He chuckled, "No, I very much enjoy your company." I smiled slightly, relieved. "Your face is far more pleasing than the Commodore's."

I frowned, "Commodore Norrington was here? Why?"

Will glanced at the entry way, "He offered me clemency in exchange for some valuable information."

"He was going offer you pardon?" Will nodded. I let out an angry sigh. My father had made it seem that the law rendered him and James helpless. Yet here he was liberally offering clemency. "Did you disclose this information?"

Will shook his head, "No."

"Why?" I asked with slight alarm. Will did not say a word. He stared into my eyes for a long moment then pulled his hand away from mine. He started to pace around his cell. "He wanted information regarding a friend of mine."

"Jack Sparrow." I stated.

Will frowned, "Yes, how did you…"

"I know of your past in Port Royal. Commodore Norrington graciously informed me of you history with Captain Jack Sparrow." The sarcasm in my voice was apparent.

"Did he?" Will questioned approaching me slowly, resting his forearms on the bars. I took a step forward, closing the distance between us. My body yearned to be closer yet years of sensibility told me to keep my distance. My heart easily won the battle.

"Yes," I breathed. "He was trying to scare me."

"Now why would he do that?" he asked flirtatiously, his eyes dropping to my lips for moment.

I looked away from his eyes shyly, "He is jealous."

"Of what?" He asked quietly. I looked up to meet his chocolate eyes. It was as if he could read my soul, the depth of his eyes was memorizing.

"Of…the attention I give you." He smirked. "James believes my attentions are better suited elsewhere, perhaps more on himself."

"What has he done to deserve your attention?" Will coldly retorted. Looking into his eyes, I momentarily saw a flash of jealously.

"Well, he offered me his hand in marriage at the ceremony yesterday. I needed some fresh air, and time to think so I left the engagement and was then promptly rescued by you." I saw his grip on the bars tighten. "My pending marriage will most certainly be praised by my father. The proposal itself was made in my father's study this I'm sure. The question to me was more a formality." I closed my eyes in frustration, "I do not wish to marry for the sake of propriety. I may sound like a whimsical child, but a life without love is not worth living." A single tear slipped from my eye.

Will smiled, and reached a hand through the bars and placed it on my cheek. He moved his thumb wiping away the tear. "No, to forego your morals and values to please someone else is wrong. No one wishes for a lifetime of servitude." he replied softly.

I returned his smile. Moving my hand to take his, I lightly clutched his palm and moved closer to the cell. Now it was mere inches of iron that separated us.

"Elizabeth, what do you want most?" he asked seriously.

"Love. I want a lifetime filled with love." My eyes surely gave away my heart's desire. _A lifetime with you_, I added silently. Noting his eyes soften I returned the question, "What is it that you want most?"

He paused momentarily then spoke to my soul, "I want…"

The sudden sound of the door interrupted him. I turned, still holding his hand in mine and saw James enter the room. He frowned "God has not answered your prayers yet I see." My eyes narrowed, and I fought the strong urge to correct him. For God indeed had answered my prayers…he was locked in the cell before me. "Your father sends for you Ms. Sawn. You have been invited to dinner with Lord Matthews. The Governor requested that I escort you home." The guard then reentered the room and stood next to James.

Seeing the futility of the situation, I turned back to Will whispering, "I look forward to seeing your tomorrow Mr. Turner."

He smiled, "My soul is not worth the effort Ms. Swan." He replied humbly.

"I want to see you tomorrow, Will," I boldly corrected. "Until then." I bowed my head and kissed his palm lightly, the same as he had done the day before, then turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth," I barely heard him reply with awe.

Moving quickly passed James, I navigated the corridor of the jail alone. Not wanting or needing his escort. As I walked out into the bright sunlight I wished it was night. For night meant that sunrise was closer. Sunset, sunrise, whatever it took to bring me back to Will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, readers! I am so sorry it took so long to update! I've had this chapter written, but I've been editing and fixing it. I've had a few questions about this story so I will go ahead and answer them. This story is set during the first movie (I just liked what Will wears in the third movie.) and Will is not the captain of the Black Pearl; Jack is. If you have any more questions I'd be glad to answer them.**

**I also need to give and HUGE shout out to my beta PirateRN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...**

* * *

Every day as my carriage passed by the gallows it was a cold reminder that I had yet to accomplish my goal. The finishing touches were being applied and I was quickly running out of time. It truly was not my fault. It was just that every time I visited Will, I would soon find myself entranced by the words coming from his beautiful mouth. If he had just ignored me for one moment, I might have actually accomplished something.

The moment he asked me what I loved to do most, I knew he was the one. No one had ever spoken to me that way. Instead of inquiring about the weather or informing me of some boring government statute, he asked questions about my past and childhood. I told him of my family back in England. He laughed when I revealed my slight obsession with the buccaneer life style, but did not laugh when I told him it was their freedom that I envied. This of course prompted him to remind me that a life of privilege was not to be taken lightly. I then reminded _him_ that wealth did not buy happiness. That my life was nothing but a daily written schedule dictated by decorum. Luncheons and tea meant nothing to me, and that the food was the only thing I found fulfilling in them. After his slight interrogation I asked him why he wondered such things. No one had ever taken interest in my personal opinion. He responded by saying it was because he wanted to know everything about me. That, of course, made me smile.

The following day it was my turn to ask the questions. I found out that he used to live in England as well. He lived with his mother while his father sailed as a presumed merchant. He said it wasn't until later did he learn that his father was a pirate. Times were hard, and they fought starvation daily. At nine years of age his mother died, leaving him alone and penniless. He planned to bargain passage across the Caribbean in search of his father. On the day of his mother's funeral a man came up and introduced himself as Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack took Will upon his ship as a cabin boy. Later Jack informed Will that he had sailed with his father, Bill, who had been killed in battle a few years prior. The battle was a mutiny, and Bill had stood up for the Captain. In turn the crewman strapped a canon ball to his bootstraps and threw him over board. Jack had respected Bill Turner, and in turn befriended and cared for Will. I had to hold back tears as he told me of his life. It made me feel selfish that I had complained of such hardships as noon tea and propriety, when he had suffered with malnourishment, low income, and the loss of both his parents.

On the fourth day my spirits were low. The gallows only needed to be varnished then were complete. Luckily the morning rain slowed the progress. Unfortunately the rain also impeded my daily visit. At noon, the clouds opened up and I was certain that the day was wasted. Father would not allow me to leave the house in such conditions.

As I was stomping around my room in fury Estella reminded me of the escape tunnel. What would I do without that woman? The tunnel was made as an escape route for the governor in case of rebellion. It had a few various exits around Port Royal but led mainly to the protection of the fort. I had accidentally stumbled upon it two years prior when playing pirates with Estella. We were romping around the back yard when I tripped and fell into a large bush. The interior of the bush had been pruned back thankfully, and I fell upon a wooden door. When I asked my father about the door he revealed its purpose.

I ran about my room in a frenzy looking for something to wear. I had never been in the tunnel before, but figured with it being underground that dark and dirty were two certain factors. Estella soon appeared with one of her day dresses. Trying to be polite, I quickly refused to wear one of her better dresses but she insisted. Grabbing the lantern from my night stand I quietly headed down the grand stair case. I prayed with each step that I would not be caught. Noting my father's office door was slightly ajar, I slowly crept past the entrance hoping the movement would not be noticed. From inside the office I could easily hear James's voice.

"I'm pleased to inform you Governor, that the gallows will be finished by twilight." I gasped. _No_, surely it would take longer! I mentally calculated their progress. How could one week's work be finished in four days?

Holding my position right outside the door I heard my father respond with delight. James was silent for a moment longer, "I suggest we hang the prisoner at dawn."

My heart screamed; it took all my effort to remain hidden_._

"I fear he has deceived Elizabeth into believing his innocence." James continued his voice tainted with jealously.

"I suppose you're right," my father sighed. "The sooner the task is done, the quicker she can move on with life."

"Preciously," James responded smugly.

I couldn't listen to them any longer. My feet moved on their own accord and soon I was out in the torrential rain running through the back yard. Once I reached the bush, I fought my way through the thick braches until I came upon the clearing and the door. My hair had fallen with the rain, and my dress was soaked. I looked to my lantern and feared that I had lost the lighted wick. Relieved to see the small flame, I quickly augmented the wick and pulled open the wooden door. Shining my lantern into the dark opening I could see a ladder that led into a dark abyss. Forcing fears of rodents and insects to the back of my mind I hurried down the ladder. Carefully holding the lantern, I soon found the tunnel floor.

The walls and ceiling were dripping from the day's rain, and the fear of a cave in soon washed over me, but it did not deter me; Will's life was in my hands, and, come what may, I was not going to let him down. I could hear the mud puddles splash up on my dress as I ran through the tunnel. Unsure of where the tunnel was in relation to the town above, I attempted to stay in what I thought was the main path.

As shadows danced by me in the periphery I could see smaller tunnels branching off into the dark. The sounds of scurrying feet where all around but I did not take time to investigate. They were better left unknown. After what seemed like hours I finally came upon another ladder. I quickly set my lantern at my feet. Where the door would open in the fort I was uncertain. As I started to ascend the ladder the need to get out of the dark tunnel far outweighed the consequences of where I would appear.

The heavy door creaked loudly as I pushed it open. _So much for the element of surprise, _I thought. The door was unusually heavy and I soon found out why as I peered out at my surroundings. The door had been hidden under a rug. I struggled to open it further and settled for crawling out onto the floor with the rug still atop me.

What a sight to be seen, the governor's daughter crawling out from under a rug. As I pushed the heavy carpet off of me, I could not help but smile. The door had opened in my father's office at the fort. This was perfect, my father was back at home and with the weather holding he would stay there. Wasting no time I quickly moved to his office door, opening it slightly to see if anyone occupied the hallway. Luckily all the guards were posted at the front gate, giving me no trouble as I navigated the hallways down to the jail.

Once I arrived at the prison gate the lone guard looked at me as if I had lost my mind. It was then that I realized what I was wearing, and could only guess at how I appeared. My dress was clenched to my lithe form from the rain, and covered with dirt and mud from the tunnel. My hair was in complete disarray, hanging heavily at my shoulders while sticking to my cheeks and forehead. Giving him no reason for doubt, I forcefully looked at him and demanded he let me see the prisoner. Without another questions asked he opened the door and allowed me passage. As I emerged from around the corner, Will stood and walked across his cell to meet me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern. I approached his cell, and he wove his hands around the bars and took hold of my arms. His close proximity was soothing. The rush of the morning began to catch up with me, and I began to cry. He pulled me in closer, until it was only the bars between us, and started to rub his hands up and down my back.

"The gallows are finished. You are to be hung tomorrow at dawn." I sobbed. My cheeks planted against the cold steel of the cell.

His face softened. "Elizabeth—," I cut him off.

"I don't have much time. My absence is most likely already noticed." I pulled myself slightly from his embrace. He opened his mouth to say something but I continued.

"Do not waste your breath, Will." I paused to catch my breath and looked up into his beautiful chocolate eyes looking deeply back at me. A smile shy smile crept upon his face…I had paused too long. Shaking my head back to reality I revealed my plan, "Tonight lay down to rest early, but do not look suspicious to the guard. Once he thinks you are asleep he will let down his watch. At midnight I will come for you."

His eyes searched mine. "I will not let them hang you Will, not after you saved me." My eyes met his, "I am not just talking about saving my life, but saving me from myself. I was about to marry for propriety…now I want true love." We both stared intensely at each other, my eyes revealing what my voice did not say. He leaned his head closer to the bars. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks as I moved in towards his mouth…

_BANG_! The jail door slammed shut and I heard footsteps approaching.

"Be ready." I whispered, and moved so my lips instead brushed his cheek. Walking briskly away from him I ran flat into the guard, who was bringing in the noon meal. I could feel Will's eyes burning into my back as I walked out of the room. I would not let him down.

* * *

After arriving back at the manor; I successfully stole back to my room without being noticed. Estella took back her dress, and refused to let me pay her for a new one. She then drew me a bath, and I soaked the rest of the afternoon away perfecting my plans for the night. Father had called for me twice, but I told Estella to inform him that I was having womanly issues and planned to stay in my quarters for the rest of the day. That would promptly ward him off for the evening.

As I prepared for bed my nerves started to become more apparent. Estella duly noted, "Are you all right, Miss?"

I turned to her from my place at the window. "Of course," I lied, "why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little anxious," she came to stand at my side. "I just know what the morrow brings," she took my hand, "I'm sorry things have to end this way."

I looked back at her, "His fate has been decided." I replied firmly, knowing well in my mind that I had decided it for him.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I know it will be hard to watch," she gave my hand a gently squeeze.

I nodded and walked towards my bed. Despite Estella being my dear friend and confidant, I refused to drag her into my ploy. This way when father asks her tomorrow if she knew anything of Will's escape, she could answer honestly in the negative.

As I got into bed and pulled the blankets up, another idea popped into my mind.

"Would you please inform my father that I do not wish to attend the trail in the morning, so please do not call for me." Estella nodded solemnly,

"Yes, Miss, of course. Good night." She smiled softly and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I extinguished the candle on my bed side table. The darkness of the room seemed to rattle my heightened nerves, but I could not risk the candle. Estella would notice the light and continue to check on me. As I sat in the darkness, I warmed my mind with thoughts of Will. It was my actions tonight that determined his fate, and I refused to let the butterflies in my stomach get in the way. As the hall clock chimed ten, I crawled from bed and began to gather my things. Only a few more hours, and I could at last return Will's favor and maybe, just maybe, finally do something for myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Sorry that it's been so long, but my muse took a looonngg vacation. I've also been dealing with some personal issues and getting ready for college. It might be awhile before I can write chapter 7 and post it (one of my classes involves LOTS of reading), but I will try to get it out as soon as possible. I want to thank all of you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and it's great to read what you thought so keep reviewing! And, of course, a BIG thank you to my beta PirateRN! Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

Time seemed to perpetuate on, as if the clock knew of my impatience and only wished to taunt me by holding onto each moment. Dressed plainly, I held my breath as it finally chimed eleven thirty. I hastened to the window and started to make my way down the trellis. Packing only the essentials earlier, a small knapsack was secured to my waistband. Having used this escape route before, my skills carefully got me to the ground and in no time I was pulling up the heavy entry to the tunnels. I waited until I was safely underground before lighting my lamp and then started to navigate the dark passageways.

My mission hastened the journey, and soon I was climbing into the moonlight shadows of my father's office. Quickly dimming the lamp and setting it carefully on the floor near the rug, I made my way to the office door and carefully applied some leverage. The door moaned slightly, from the moisture of the day, and I feared being caught. Peering around my exit, my heart soared to see the hallway vacant of life. I slipped into the corridor and headed towards the prison. Here is where my plan would reach an impasse for sure.

The keys to the cells where not protected by guards, but rather a mangy dog trained to obey his master only. Said master was soundly sleeping on a stool upstairs from the cells themselves. This I knew, because I had come upon said man and now feared my pounding heart would wake him at any moment. The dog in question was resting at his feet, but was not soundly sleeping. Rather it was looking at me with an inquisitive expression, obviously contemplating his next move. Crouching down, I opened my palm to the creature knowing he was just as curious about my next move as I was his. He slowly stood, and made his way over to me. The keys rattling with each step, I held my breath waiting for the guard to be disturbed. It did not happen; the lazy oaf was probably at the taverns before his shift, both things working towards my advantage. After a disarming smile, two firm pats to the head, and some scratching behind the ears… the dog could no longer contain his joy and wagging this tail dropped the keys into my palm. Looking back at the guard one last time, affirming his slumber, I hastened down the stairs into the cell hold. It was relieving to see that the only cell filled was the one holding my prize. Will stood quickly and met me at the gate that separated us.

"Elizabeth, I do not think this is a good idea," he whispered as I fiddled with the keys trying to find the correct one to set him free.

"I will not let them hang you," I insisted without looking up and continued working on the lock. How did they remember which key went to which cell? He touched my hand, the deep reaction of his skin touching mine interrupted my task and I was forced to look him in the eyes. Those soulful eyes filled with such concern.

"If they find out that you set me free, it shall be you here instead of me," Will sighed. "I cannot allow that to happen, this is my fate not yours." My emotions caught the best of me, and my tone sounded broken.

"I do not know all of your past, but I do know that you saved my life in more ways than one. Nothing you have done could warrant prosecution without trial. All they see is a brand on your wrist." I took a deep breath in, and tried the last key.

"You are a good man William Turner. Allow fate to have a choice, and let me save you as you have saved me." Turing the key, the door unlatched and with a loud groan it slowly opened. Wiping the tears from my eyes I looked to the hallway fearing the unknown. He had yet to move even though his freedom was only a few steps away. He took a small step forward.

"Elizabeth," he said desperately.

I looked back at him resolutely, "Come, someone will have heard that."

For one torturous moment I thought he was not going to move, but then he stepped from the cell and placed a hand on my cheek. He nodded and looked towards the stairway. Grabbing for his belongings, sword and pistol included, we silently made our way to the corridor. The dog was back at the snoozing guard's feet and wagged his tail when I came into sight. Quietly I laid the keys in the center of the floor before leading Will on towards the office. As I looked behind, I saw the dog walk out and pick up the keys again. At least now the guard could not blame the dog on the escape. Once into the office I nudged the door close, mindful of the noise it made earlier.

"Elizabeth, where are we?" Will asked with confusion. I grinned and pushed the rug aside revealing the hidden door. Will raised his eyebrows. I sighed,

"Don't be afraid, I will protect you from the dark." I grinned as I descended down into the tunnel.

Will soon followed. Before I could light the lamp, I felt his arm secure around my waist and his breath near my check. Startled, I slightly jumped and I could feel him smile.

"Now who is afraid of the dark?" he replied cheekily. Pushing him aside I light the lamp, while holding back a smile and offered him my hand. The feel of his rough skin against my smooth hand was distracting and I had to force myself to think ahead. It was then that I realized that I did not know where Will wanted to go or how he would leave Port Royal.

"Will, how exactly are you going to leave Port Royal?"

"Jack, I hope," he answered chuckling slightly. "Where do these tunnels lead?"

"The main tunnel leads to the manor, but I am unsure about the others. The docks are to the east, surely there is a tunnel that leads there."

"Surely," He replied with some skepticism. I ignored the comment and tried to look confident as we made our way through the dark passageways.

Making our way to what I considered east, it was not long before we came upon another ladder. Will did not give me a moment to contemplate before he climbed up and attempted to push open the door. I could not help but admire his courage, along with the way his shirt hugged his shoulders, displaying his impressive muscular back, and his pants embraced his behind. The loud creaking of the door broke my entrancement and I quickly focused on the face of the man smiling down at me. I returned his smile before climbing the ladder after him.

Will helped me the rest of the way up and steadied me before reaching back to put the door down. We had ascended behind an outer building near the docks. The child like part of me rejoiced that I had been correct with my directions, even underground. The grown woman in me wished I would have misdirected us in order to spend more time alone together. It was a fact hard to swallow. Soon William would be taken out of my life, just as fast as he was introduced in to it. At least he would be alive, I consoled to myself.

I felt Will take my hand as we began towards the docks. Once safely at waterfront he turned to face me.

"Elizabeth," he started. I was struck yet again by depth and emotion of his dark brown eyes. "I don't know how to repay you for what you've done tonight; for what you've risked." I shook my head.

"There is no debt to repay, my happiness will be in knowing your alive." I paused frowning slightly. "For how long with your lifestyle choices, I do not know." He chuckled and raised my hand to his lips. I felt my stomach flutter at the gesture. A shy smile was all I could offer back as I looked away, fearing he could see the love struck gaze in my eyes. Noting the gesture, he pulled me close. I could feel his breath against my ear as he whispered softly,

"I never did answer your question."

My breath hitched before I asked, "What question?"

I could feel his smile, "You asked me what I wanted most. Do you remember?"

If he had not seen my gaze before, he surely could hear my heart beating now. It felt as if it was going to burst from my chest. I looked up at him, noting the softness of his mouth and the moisture of his lips. I nodded my head.

"What I want most, Elizabeth, is," he paused placing a hand on my cheek, his eyes looking deeply into my soul. He began to lean toward me then stopped. His lips a breath away from my own…

"You."

His lips were then upon mine; at first softly, and then with more conviction as I returned the kiss. The need to have him closer was overwhelming. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, tangling one of my hands in his hair. One of his hands gripped my waist tightly, while the other cupped my neck holding me near. He deepened the kiss and it felt as if I was floating. I had imagined my first kiss to be sweet and proper, yet this raw and emotional need was far beyond my wildest fantasies. I whimpered softly when he pulled back, already missing his touch, his lips. He looked at me longingly, and then kissed the tip of my nose before resting his forehead against mine.

"I wish I could stay here with you," he confessed quietly. "I know this is a dream and not reality, but I am not ready to wake up…ever." I felt tears threatening to fall and closed my eyes tightly.

"Elizabeth," Will stated abruptly, his arms falling from around me. Noting the urgency in his voice I opened my eyes to see him slowly reaching into his waistcoat, his eyes fixed at the unseen behind me. Before I could question him, he continued.

"Trust me when I say that all that is about to conspire is a lie."

"Wha—," I did not have enough time to finish. His strong arm returned to my waist spinning me around and pulling my back flush against his chest. At the opposite end of the dock I saw James and two navy guards heading towards us, their weapons raised.

It was at this moment I felt the steel blade of a knife pressed against my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, Loyal (most awesome) Readers! I know it has been forever since my last update and for that I apologize. I am now in my second semester of college and it is taking it's toll on me! I was planning on getting this out during my winter break, but I was too intent on relaxing instead (and my muse was also on break I guess!). Just so you all know, I'm NOT giving up on this story! I have some more plans, but I'm not sure how much longer it will be. I also do not know when I will get a chance to write the next chapter, so PLEASEbare with me! I will write when I can in hopes of getting the next chapter out as soon as possible. I want to thank everyone who reviewed (and read) the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys like it! And, of course, a HUGE shout out to my beta, PirateRN, who has been a big help on this story! **

**OH! And please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Now after that long author's note, ON WITH CHAPTER 7! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...I just borrow the characters! :D**

For a moment I was frightened. I could feel the cold steel of the blade against my neck. The scoundrel, he had used me! I was nothing more than a pawn, an escape plan, rewarded at the end with a provocative kiss. He had said he wanted to stay…had everything been a lie? The feel of his lips against mine was still fresh in my mind. I had felt the passion between us, seen the love in his eyes. Nothing was making sense. I then noticed how loose his hold was on my waist, I could easily escape his grasp. The knife, although to my throat, was tilted to eliminate the possibility of cutting my skin. It was an act! His words ran through my mind; "_Trust me when I say that all that is about to conspire is a lie." _He was protecting me. Standing on the dock with Will, James could only assume I was an accomplice to the crime. Now I appeared as the victim. I relaxed and eased back against his chest. I felt his thumb as it rubbed soothingly against my hip confirming my thoughts. For a moment I felt peace, until I realized how quickly James and the navy men were advancing. I could feel Will tense at their approach.

James's face was composed, but I could see the apprehension in his eyes. It was disrespectful to deceive him but I had no choice. I could either play along with Will's ruse or watch him be executed. James' eyes searched mine before quickly looking up to Will in anger.

"Release her now!" James growled.

"Do not come any closer!" Will cautioned as they continued to slowly advance. He tightened his grip around me and I gasped, thus giving James the illusion that I was frightened.

"Don't make me hurt her!" Will idly threatened.

This statement abruptly stopped their advance. James clenched his jaw as he brought his eyes back to mine.

"Do you still think he is worthy of your time, Elizabeth?" He ridiculed.

My eyes narrowed and my mouth dropped open slightly. How dare he address me in such manner! I knew that he was concerned but he did not have to say something so demeaning.

"Oh, shut it, James!" I retorted.

The look of shock was evident on everyone's face. Such words from the governor's daughter! I felt as well as heard Will chuckle.

"Not exactly the way to win over the woman's heart, Commodore!" Will smirked. I saw a look of malevolence cross James' face at Will's words.

"Release her and we will let you go free."

Will laughed, "Yes! That is a wonderful plan! I give up my leverage and put all my faith in your word… Unfortunately Commodore, your word means nothing to me." He paused before continuing, "In fact, as my hostage, I feel that Ms. Swann should join me in my escape." I felt Will lean his head against mine. It was all for show, but my heart skipped a beat nonetheless.

James looked upon us with repulsion, "You will not leave these docks with her!"

"Oi, I think he will." Came a voice from the shadows.

Ten grungy looking men appeared behind the navy men effectively surrounding them. All the strangers' pistols were pointed at James. I heard Will let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the knife away from my throat. His arm remained protectively around my waist. James and his men reluctantly lowered their weapons. One of the strangers stepped forward. His dreadlocks, adorned with trinkets, draped the shoulders of his long coat. While a pair of dark eyes peered out from beneath a tricorne hat perched upon his head. His cocky swagger spoke volumes of his demeanor. He stopped abruptly in front of James and aimed his pistol centimeters from his forehead.

"Bind these scallywags and take them away!" He demanded. The mysterious group jumped to attention and started to secure the navy men.

I looked to Will to see a broad smile across his face. "It's about time, Jack."

It then dawned upon me; he was Jack-Jack Sparrow! The infamous captain of the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean! I had to admit, the lankly grubby man standing in front of me wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Jack grinned,

"Well William, when you failed to deliver me my precious goods, mainly my rum, I got a little worried." His eyes carefully examined me as he slowly approached the both of us. "So I sent Gibbs into the town only to have him discover that you had gotten yourself locked up for _saving_ the governor's daughter. Tell me, dear William, how does one get locked up for _saving _royalty?"

Will sighed, "It's a long story."

"Ah," Jack replied, his gaze falling back to me, "and might this girl play a lead role in your story?"

I felt Will hold me a little closer before answering, "Yes, this is Elizabeth." Jack frowned at me before rolling his eyes and turning back towards his men.

"Well, why don't you tell your bonnie lass farewell and let's head back to the Pearl before you get yourself captured again, savvy?"

Will slowly turned me around to face him, "I apologize if I frightened you. I didn't want him to know that you helped me to escape." He paused and brought his hand up to my face, stroking my cheek softly. "I would never hurt you."

I smiled and pressed my cheek to his hand, closing my eyes at his gentle touch. "I know you wouldn't," I whispered.

His arms went around me, holding me tightly as he sighed and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I have to go now, Elizabeth." He barely whispered, his arms tightening around my frame.

I nodded into his chest, holding onto him just as tight. After a moment, I began to draw away when suddenly he pulled me back towards him and pressed his perfect lips to mine. It was a simple chaste kiss, but I could feel the tingling all the way down to my toes. As he pulled back I tried to tell him how much I cared for him, how much I loved him! A loud crash interrupted my confession as Will forced me down, covering me with his body, to shield me from any harm. Looking up, we both watched as one of the buildings near the shore began to crumble and fall. Our gaze then went to the sea as we saw a pirate ship firing another canon round upon the town.

Jack scrambled up from taking cover on the dock and ran back towards us. He looked at the mysterious pirate ship then back to us, "Time to go." He abruptly turned around and began yelling frantically at his men as they ran across the dock. Will quickly followed, pulling me along with him. "Jack, what is going on?"

"Well, William, if you must know," Jack began as he continued heading for the long boats, "Gibbs and a few of the other crew men heard that Hector was heading to this particular island to collect something of value."

Will grabbed Jack's arm, "What exactly is he after this time?"

Jack's gaze not so subtly went towards me.

"Me?" I questioned in shock. "Why would he want me?"

Jack shrugged, "You are the governor's daughter. There is no price when it comes to family. The governor would pay royally for your safety."

"How long have you known this?" Will demanded.

"Since we were in Tortuga."

"What! You still decided to come here, knowing that Barbossa would show up; who, the last time you two met, stole your ship?" Will questioned infuriated.

"Well, William, we were supposed to be long gone by now but you had to go and get yourself arrested," Jack retorted. "Now, we can stand here and point fingers or we can leave. I personally vote for the second option!"

"Then we're taking Elizabeth," My heart jumped! I looked ecstatically to Will, who was staring intently at Jack.

Jack grimaced, "It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard."

Will took a step toward Jack. "I'm not leaving her to Barbossa!" Will said his name with disgusted.

Jack stood silent in contemplation, looking to me then up at William. "Is she worth dying for William?"

"Yes," Will answered without any hesitation. My heart skipped a beat, perhaps he did love me!

"Fine," Jack agreed reluctantly, "but she's staying in your cabin." With that he turned around and headed for the boats.

Will humbly turned back to me and took my hands into his. "Please understand Elizabeth if there was any other way…"

I cut him off with a kiss. My fingers tangled in his soft curls as his hands gripped my waist.

"Thank you." I softly replied, gently kissing him once more. He looked at me with confusion,

"I thought…"

"I want to go with you!" I proclaimed, pressing my forehead to his. I couldn't hold back the giddy grin on my face. He smiled slightly leaning in to kiss me once more, but his expression soon turned cold as another cannon round fired upon the town.

"Hurry, we need to get to the Pearl!" I nodded and quickly followed him to the awaiting boats. As they pushed off from the docks, I looked back up one last time at the manor…silently praying my father would forgive me for following my heart.


End file.
